Destinos
by first-ayanami
Summary: ONESHOT Te amo pero los tiempos tienen que seguir su curso mi pequeña, yo ya te perdí, y no puedo volver a tenerte, mi oportunidad murió con Kikyo, y no me corresponde robar al futuro


**_Destinos_**

Kagome sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, por qué había tenido que ocurrir aquello? Su vida era una ruina, lo amaba, con todas sus fuerzas y no podía sacarlo de su corazón, este había quedado roto en mil pedazos y sabía que no sería fácil reconstruirlo. Tenía miedo

Sí, ella tenía miedo por lo que seguía, ella que no había temido enfrentarse a youkais, hechiceros y maleantes, que había estado en peligro de muerte tantas veces, tenía miedo por no saber como encarar su vida.

¿Qué había cambiado? Él ya no estaba con ella.

Las lágrimas siguieron empañando aquella otrora alegre mirada, en el instante en que entre hipidos despotricaba contra los dioses, Buda o cualquiera que hubiera jugado de esa forma con su destino ¿por qué había tenido que conocerle si no podía poseerle? Se preguntaba interiormente ¿por qué las fuerzas superiores habían jugado de tal forma con sus sentimientos?

Había regresado dos días atrás a casa y sabía que no volvería verle, ya no tenía nada por lo que regresar, no tenía ninguna excusa, no tenía ningún medio. Naraku había sido destruido poco tiempo atrás y las cosas discurrían tranquilamente en el Sengoku, cuando finalmente había creído alcanzar la felicidad, fue cuando todo se desplomó. Aún recordaba las palabras que le había dicho aquel hanyou, las palabras de amor que tanto había esperado, habían sido un preludio para el mayor de sus sufrimientos

'Kagome sabes lo importante que eres para mí cierto?'- había preguntado Inuyasha aquella tarde mientras caminaban por el bosque cerca del pozo, la joven había volteado a verlo sorprendida, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, sin saber que responder- 'nuestras almas necesitan estar juntas, ha sido así desde el principio, durante siglos'- explicó el hanyou tomándola de la mano, mientras se sentaba en el borde del pozo, pidiéndole que lo imitara

'Inuyasha yo...'- había susurrado con encantadora inocencia, viéndose interrumpida por el dedo del hanyou sobre sus labios y su corazón se detuvo, los dorados ojos poseían un extraño brillo y un atisbo de ¿tristeza? No estaba muy segura, pero sus dudas se esfumaron al sentir esos fuertes brazos rodearla

'Nunca olvides que te amo- susurró el chico de cabellos plateados sin soltarla, con sus labios rozando su oído, lo cual le produjo un ligero escalofríos- Te amo – repitió alejándose y esta vez pudo estar segura de la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos- pero los tiempos tienen que seguir su curso mi pequeña- explicó- yo ya te perdí, y no puedo volver a tenerte- la chica lo miró confundida ¿qué estaba diciendo?- mi oportunidad murió con Kikyo, y no me corresponde robar al futuro- suspiró antes de besarle rápidamente los labios- no importa lo que ocurra, ni los siglos, milenios o eones que pasen yo siempre estaré contigo, no lo olvides'

Kagome asintió aún conmocionada, no terminaba de comprender lo ocurrido, Inuyasha la amaba, y sin embargo... ¿por qué tenía aquella extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien?

'Perdóname'- susurró el hanyou tomándola por los hombros con los ojos cerrados, su expresión era dura, como quien esta evaluando una decisión que le desagrada, pero es necesario tomar. Todas sus dudas se vieron disipadas cuando se sintió caer por el pozo.

Inuyasha la había empujado, su corazón se había destrozado en el proceso, pero sabía que era lo correcto, una única lágrima cayó por el rostro del hanyou en el instante en que tomo a Tessaiga y en dos rápidos movimientos destruyó el pozo

'Los tiempos deben seguir su curso'- dijo para sí mismo con voz queda, se había condenado a la soledad, una vida fría y triste, sin nadie a su lado, pero esto Kagome nunca lo sabría

"Por qué no me permites amarte?"- comentó la chica entre sollozos, maldiciendo su suerte, ya había olvidado la cantidad de veces que había intentado cruzar el pozo pero era imposible, solo lograba caer una y otra vez sobre la tierra apisonada; ahora se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto, sintiendo como su vida parecía escapársele.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, ella no iba a levantarse, los golpes se volvieron a escuchar antes de que se abriera en forma violenta para dejar paso a esas tres figuras conocidas, que la muchacha ni siquiera volteó a ver

"Esto es increíble Kagome ¿qué fue lo que te hizo esta vez?"- exclamó Yuca con tono molesto en el instante en que Eri y Ayumi se sentaban en la cama intentando calmar sus lágrimas

"Yuca..."- regañó Ayumi, Kagome ya estaba suficientemente mal como para andar regañándola

"El me ama"- susurró Kagome entre sollozos, agradeciendo interiormente la presencia de sus amigas

"Y llevas dos días así por eso?"- preguntó Eri confundida- "no se supone que deberías estar feliz?"

"Pero después de decirme que me amaba me pidió perdón y me echó de su lado"- explicó entre lágrimas, tentada a decirle la verdad a sus amigas, contarles aquella extraña historia de la cual había sido protagonista

"Probablemente no haya querido lastimarte- comentó Eri con seriedad- al fin y al cabo si era un pandillero estaría en algún problema entre bandas y no quería que pudieras ser lastimada"- la joven de ojos chocolates suspiró ¿cuántas veces había estado en peligro de muerte y él había estado ahí para salvarla?

"¿por qué no intentas hablar con él?"- inquirió Yuca, si bien no le agradaba la idea de que Kagome siguiera con ese rebelde que tanto la lastimaba, tampoco quería verla así si su amor era correspondido

"Es imposible- susurró la chica sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas- ya no puedo volver"- sus amigas la vieron llorar en silencio, sin comprender del todo sus palabras

"Muy bien, nos vamos de aquí- anunció Eri con tono autoritario- Kagome vas a lavarte la cara y a ponerte algo de ropa decente, vendrás con nosotras lo quieras o no, no vamos a permitir que te pases toda tu vida llorando por él"- Kagome volteó a verla sorprendida, mientras a obligadas comenzaron a arreglarla para salir y la arrastraron hasta las calles que aquel sábado por la mañana estaban abarrotadas

"Vamos al cine!"- exclamó Eri

"No, al centro comercial, comprar ropa siempre ayuda a liberar tensiones"- explicó Yuca como si estuviera explicando una de los grandes secretos de la existencia

"Comer chocolates es lo que ayuda a liberar tensiones"- opinó Ayumi con una sonrisa, para comenzar una fuerte discusión con sus amigas

Kagome estaba a su lado en silencio, agradecía la preocupación de las chicas por ella, pero a pesar de todo no podía terminar de entender el porque la había alejado, no podía soportar la idea de vivir sin él lo amaba demasiado. Su mirada se perdió en la muchedumbre, donde como un espejismo divisó aquel rostro conocido. Era imposible se dijo a si misma, pero aquel joven se acercaba a ellas, llevaba el largo cabello negro, vestía jeans y una camisa blanca, con esa expresión que tanto conocía, y le decía que su mente estaba vagando en un mar de pensamientos

"Inuyasha"- susurró incrédula, sin apartar los ojos de aquel joven, al oír esto sus amigas dejaron su discusión para verlas sorprendidas

"Que? Donde?" – exclamó Yuca mirando en todas direcciones

"No es posible- susurró Kagome en el instante en el que el joven estaba a pocos metros de ellas- no lo entiendo"- las demás miraron hacia la dirección en que Kagome tenía fija la mirada

"Ese es Isei Tetsuya"- explicó Ayumi

"Es nuevo en la escuela y va un curso más adelante que nosotras"- anunció Eri- "se lleva bastante bien con Yuca"- ni bien la chica terminó de decir esto Yuca extendió el brazo

"Ey Tetsuya!"- el chico salió de sus pensamientos ladeando la cabeza y fijó su atención en el grupo de muchachas que se encontraba a pocos metros

"Yuca, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames por mi nombre?"- le reclamó con una sonrisa que hizo que las rodillas de Kagome temblaran

"Pues tenías la cabeza en cualquier parte"- anunció la chica entre risas

"Últimamente he tenido un sueño extraño"- susurró el chico, luego se alzó de hombros- "no importa, ustedes que hacían?"

"Estábamos decidiendo a que lugar ir, queremos distraer a Kagome"

"Kagome?"- preguntó el chico con aquella extraña sensación, por primera vez volteó a ver a las demás y palideció de repente

"Qué tonta, no los presenté- exclamó Yuca, mirándolos, Isei, ella es Kagome Higurashi, la última del grupo, Kagome, él es Isei Tetsuya, va a nuestra escuela"- la chica sonrió tendiéndole la mano, en el instante en que se rozaron mil mariposas revolotearon en su estómago

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, él estaba ahí, con ella, nuevamente, tal como lo había prometido. Sus almas habían sido creadas para estar juntas, sin importar las reencarnaciones que transcurrieran, ellos se amarían una y otra vez. Inuyasha era de Kikyo, no le correspondía a ella irrumpir en aquella época, se habían conocido por un capricho del destino que no volvería a ocurrir, el pasado y el futuro no debían juntarse. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir esos conocidos brazos rodearla, pero eran a la vez ligeramente diferentes, dejó que aquel masculino perfume la embriagara antes de que el chico se separara de ella sorprendido

"Disculpa yo...- susurro avergonzado- esto yo...- Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír- no nos conocemos de algún lado?"- preguntó finalmente mirándola preocupado, la chica volvió a sonreír

"Por supuesto que sí- anunció- nos conocemos de otra vida"- y sin más dejando a los presentes sorprendidos se dio la media vuelta alejándose del lugar con una sonrisa- "Vamos chicas, tengo ganas de ir al cine"- la demás se despidieron del confundido chico apresuradas antes de alcanzarla

Kagome sonrió, sabiendo que todo estaba bien, el tiempo se encargaría de que volvieran a estar juntos

"Los tiempos deben seguir su cause"- repitió

* * *

**_Holitas, a decir verdad es la primera historia que escribo de Inuyasha, es un super corto oneshot que acaba de salir de mi pobre cabecita, al parecer mi musa no quiere continuar los proyectos empezados, pero se empecinó en que escribiera esto, a decir verdad no es lo mejor que haya escrito pero tampoco está tan mal no creen? De todas formas pueden dejarme sus reviews con sus opiniones y hacernos a mí y a mi musa muy felices. Saludos!_**


End file.
